Conexiones
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: -BASADO EN EL FINAL DE LA SERIE- Anna está preocupada por los tormentos que rodean a Yoh luego de la batalla final. Aunque todo cambia cuando Hao aparece vivo, pero herido. Ahora que el amo de fuego se ve obligado a recuperarse en la pensión de su hermano, logrará también ser sanado del alma por su hermano y la hermosa itako. "¿Qué te está diciendo tu corazón?" (YohXAnnaXHao)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, gente! Necesitaba escribir esto porque es muy Dark muajajá e.e Bueno, espero que les guste n.n**

**VAYAMOS AL ONEsalkdsakldklsakl EH?!**

**WHATTHEFUCK! LO TRANSFORMÉ EN FIC XDDD**

Capítulo 1: _Incomprensible._

La ira y la confusión incrementaban a cada segundo, había despertado hacía unos minutos. Había caminado como pudo hacia un espejo, pues sentía una horribles punzadas comenzando desde su rostro hasta abajo. El ataque se había desviado un poco a la derecha, según sintió. Caminó con esfuerzo hacia el objeto que hizo reflejar su grave aspecto. Palideció ante lo que vio.

Desde su frente, se apreciaba un corte que trazaba un poco su nariz, pasando por su boca, cuello… Siguió bajando la mirada hasta ver como desde su abdomen se había desviado hasta su pierna derecha hasta su tobillo, o al menos eso calculaba correspondiendo a su dolor.

Su aspecto era realmente miserable, apretó con fuerza el borde del lavamanos con ambos brazos, pues apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Había sido profunda la herida… Sin contar que esa explosión lo había dejado realmente de…-

Explosión.

Lo recordó.

Imágenes de un rostro igual al suyo, pero de cabellos cortos y auriculares naranjos dispuesto a atacarlo se colaron en su mente, sus compañeros y amigos a su lado, también los apaches y su prometida.

Una vez más el odio creció dentro de su pecho y el mismo fuego se hacía presente en la habitación. Al menos, aun poseía a su Espíritu.

Una pregunta se formuló en su mente.

No lo podía comprender… Y menos ahora que la persona que deseaba ver muerta no estaba en frente.

¡¿Por qué?!

No quiso esperar más, se subió a su fiel espíritu y emprendió su marcha. Sabía que le tomaría unos días, pues estaba un poco desorientado, pero ni siquiera descansaría hasta alcanzarlo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Yoh.

El castaño, que seguía escuchando música en sus audífonos en un semblante melancólico, pasó por alto la llamada de la rubia, quien lo miró en silencio.

— Yoh.

El joven suspiró mientras seguía mirando las nubes. Eso ya hartó a la itako. Le quitó sin delicadeza los auriculares.

— ¡Ah! — Dio un respingo y miró a la causante de su vuelta a la realidad, encontrándose una mirada asesina. — Annita… Eh… Tranquila, sé que olvidé hacer la cena, pero…-

— Ni siquiera has comprado las cosas para hacerla, Yoh. — Suspiró mientras se sentaba a su lado y le colocaba los auriculares como usualmente lo hacía. — Desde que volvimos estás actuando muy raro.

—… ¿Tú crees?

— No, para nada. — Ironizó. — Es muy común en ti entrenar por voluntad, no quieres salir con tus idiotas amigos, y siempre estás callado cuando Amidamaru te hace compañía. — Yoh se preguntó si el sarcasmo era una virtud de su querida Annita. — ¿Tú crees? — Repitió la pregunta del castaño con un dejo de molestia.

—… Anna…— Sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza.

La itako frunció notoriamente el ceño, no es que Yoh siempre estuviera feliz, porque ella conocía todo de él, pues aunque no lo pareciera, el castaño era muy reservado de pensamiento, así como ella, sin embargo ambos buscaban consuelo del otro mediante la cercanía, unas simples palabras o un abrazo, más cuando trataron un inocente tacto de labios, siempre venía la interrupción de los amigos del shaman.

—… ¿Qué tienes, Yoh?

—… ¿Qué pasó con Hao, Anna?

—…— La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, tenía que admitirlo. Siempre supo, que a pesar de haber terminado la batalla con una sonrisa en su rostro, notó el dolor en su semblante. —… Desapareció. — Bien, no era una mentira. Pero no una respuesta concreta.

—… ¿Lo maté?

—… Yoh…

El castaño temblaba, el miedo reflejado en sus ojos le partía el alma internamente, pero no mostró indicios de ello, pues le costaba expresar mucho sus emociones, y por esa de muchísimas razones, Yoh la amaba profundamente aunque se viera como un conflicto de su relación.

—… No lo sé, Yoh. — Suspiró. — Nos vimos en medio de la nada, no hubo señales de Hao, ni siquiera sentí su presencia. ¿Tú sí?

—…— Negó con la cabeza. —… Pero…

La rubia se tensó cuando el temblor en los hombros de Yoh comenzaba a hacerse más violento. Anna comenzó a asustarse, no quería que llorara, nunca sabía qué hacer en ese tipo de situaciones. Se cambió de posición para terminar sentada en frente de él. Trató de tocar su brazo, pero incluso ella misma temblaba por el terror de que su prometido estuviera llorando.

—…

— Está bien, Annita. Sé que te resulta difícil hacer un contacto conmigo de esta forma. — Se rió con la voz temblorosa. — Solo… ¿Podrías escucharme? — La rubia asintió lentamente. —… Yo… Hace unos días… Lo sentí.

—…— No quería interrumpirlo.

— Lo sentí… Como si fuera mi propio cuerpo el que temblaba del dolor de las heridas que yo mismo le provoqué. — Se miró las manos con cierto horror. — Se sintió muy…

— ¿Real? — El castaño asintió.

Incluso ahora, podía sentir una extraña ira contra él mismo, sentía el ardor en sectores donde se suponía que debían ser las heridas de…

Negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos con violencia.

La itako, una vez más, se sentía impotente. Ella no podía decir nada para consolarlo, sabía lo que sucedía con Yoh, estaban _conectados_. Pero no quitaba el hecho de que también fuera un problema emocional. Y respecto a lo que ella sentía por el amo del fuego…

No quería ni pronunciarlo.

Porque su confusión era tan fuerte como la de Yoh.

No tenía resentimiento contra él, pero…

Con temor, se acercó un poco a Yoh, quien al notar su cercanía, no lo soportó más.

Al siguiente movimiento, Anna se quedó sin habla definitivamente.

Yoh la había jalado del brazo y la acercó a él para que pudiese apoyar su rostro en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro. La rubia, con mucho cuidado se aferró a la camisa de él para brindarle un poco de apoyo. Se puso rígida cuando sintió el sector de su clavícula empaparse del líquido que supuso que salían de los ojos de su prometido.

—… Yoh, yo…-

— Déjame quedarme así un poco más, Anna. — Suspiró entrecortadamente. — Luego haré las compras y comeremos juntos.

Anna lo estrechó con más fuerza contra él. No quería forzarlo a nada, necesitaba que descansara.

.

.

.

—… Yo haré las compras y la cena. Quédate en casa y descansa. — Ordenó cuando notó que se había calmado.

Se apartó lentamente de él y miró que sus ojos seguían cristalinos, pero no lloraban. Buena señal, pensó. Se puso de pie mientras se ponía su bandana alrededor del cuello e iba a salir de la habitación, pero la voz de Yoh la detuvo.

— Anna. — Se giró a verlo y se sorprendió de verlo con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. —… Lo siento, debió ser incómodo para ti…-

— ¿No es bueno eso? — El shaman calló, expectante. — Soy tu prometida, se supone que debe haber confianza entre nosotros.

—… Pero yo confío mucho en ti, Annita.

— No lo malentiendas. — Le regañó. — Lo digo por el contacto. — Lo miró y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. — Hay veces en que las acciones dan a entender todo más que unas simples palabras.

Yoh le correspondió el gesto, un poco más animado. La rubia salió de su hogar para ir rápidamente a las compras, pues no le agradaba la idea de dejar a su prometido solo. ¿Acaso la creía idiota? El muy tarado había mandado a Amidamaru a cuidarla mientras iba mientras que él se quedaba solo.

—… Tonto.

Aunque estaban los espíritus que vagaban en la pensión, no cambiaba el hecho de que el chico estuviera un poco indefenso.

Cuando salió de la tienda, comenzó a sentirse un poco insegura. El ambiente se había vuelto extrañamente tenso.

—… Amidamaru.

"_¡A-Anna-dono! ¿Cómo notó mi presencia?"_

— No soy estúpida. — Contestó simple. — ¿Lo sientes?

"_Así es… ¿Qué cree que sea?"_

—… No lo sé… Amidamaru, yo estaré bien, corre a casa y verifica si Yoh está bien.

El espíritu no dudó en obedecer a la prometida de su amo. Los sentidos de la itako eran agudos y los mejores. Confiaba en que Anna estaría bien, que no por nada era la mejor indicada para ser la prometida del heredero de los Asakura.

Una vez que vio a Amidamaru desaparecer, comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, con aquel presentimiento aterrador similar a aquella vez que había visto el cadáver de Yoh sujetado rudamente por su gemelo. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando sintió una ráfaga de viento la azotó con fuerza y una sombra voló a toda velocidad en el cielo.

Aunque claro… Solo fue visto por sus ojos.

El Espíritu de Fuego.

—… No puede ser.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_¡Yoh-dono!"_

El castaño miró a Amidamaru con cierta desorientación y confusión.

—… ¿Qué sucede, Amidamaru…?

"_¿No se siente inseguro por el ambiente?"_

—… Me he sentido así hace días, no le veo la diferencia…-— Calló abruptamente.

"_¿Yoh-dono?"_

—… Está aquí. — Afirmó mientras se ponía de pie, tenía temor de encararlo, pero debía aclarar su propio corazón una vez que lo viera.

No cabía duda. Él estaba allí, cerca, muy cerca. Su propia alma reaccionaba contra su cercanía. El terror y la emoción se mezclaban en la adrenalina contenida que corría por sus venas.

Una gran explosión se escuchó en la entrada de la pensión, causando que el Asakura menor tragara difícilmente saliva.

—… Amidamaru, protege a los espíritus de la casa.

"_¡Pero…!"_

— Prometo que estaré bien. — Apretó los puños mientras le sonreía. — _"Estoy feliz de que Anna aun no haya vuelto, no quiero ponerla en peligro."_

Aunque se enteró que cuando Anna se había atrevido a enfrentarse a Hao, ÉL no le había hecho daño. Se preguntaba por qué, pero sentía que esa pregunta nunca sería contestada.

Y menos aun cuando se encontró con su gemelo mirándolo con esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos, pero a la vez tan diferentes. Sus orbes oscuros estaban incendiados de ira, odio y rabia contenida. Tembló al ver su estado actual, sus heridas estaban abiertas y sangraban en abundancia, ni siquiera parecía estar consciente de su propia salud. Su prioridad había sido ir por él. Pero no sabía exactamente por qué.

¿Para matarlo?

— Claro que vengo a matarte, pedazo de basura. — Escupió su respuesta al leer su mente.

Yoh no dijo nada, el tono de voz de Hao no podía compararse con la última vez que lo vio. Esta vez parecía ir enserio. Se veía realmente furioso, jadeaba por su sobreesfuerzo y mantenía los puños apretados.

Solo poseía sus maltratados pantalones que solía utilizar y sus guantes, lo demás eran vendas que trataban de cubrir sin éxito la sangre que caía de su cuerpo, sobre todo en su torso. Lo único que no tenía vendado o atendido era su rostro, el corte recto debió sentirse realmente doloroso, estaba sangrando a pesar de verse su herida mejor que antes, o por lo menos eso imaginó.

—… "_Lo lastimé demasiado, casi mato a mi propio hermano."_

— ¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS!

Dio un respingo ante el grito y cayó sentado al suelo. Se sentía tan pequeño e indefenso, y Hao se veía realmente grande y terrorífico.

—… Me das asco. — Apretó los puños y respiró con más fuerza. Detestaba que la gente le tuviera terror, prefería mil veces que lo odiaran. — Me venciste solo porque te prestaron fuerza, pero ahora mírate.

—…— Él tenía razón, no lo iba a contradecir.

— Sin ellos no eres nada. Eres escoria.

El Espíritu de Fuego lo aplastó con una de sus garras, provocando que Yoh soltara un alarido de dolor.

— ¡No eres nada! ¡Solo eres un pedazo de alma que me pertenece! ¡TÚ NO EXISTES!

El dolor tanto físico como emocional no evitó que las lágrimas se desbordaran de sus ojos. Miró con esfuerzo los ojos de Hao, que parecían más vivos y crueles que nunca.

—… Y aun así…

El espíritu de fuego dejó de usar tanta fuerza para que Yoh le prestara atención.

—… Me derrotaste por suerte, porque tú no vales nada comparándote conmigo. Eres realmente despreciable…— Susurró. — Solo fuiste un objeto para los Asakura, te usaron para acabar conmigo, ¿crees que les interesas? Si a mí me consideran un demonio, ¿qué eres tú?

.

.

.

Tenía razón. Siempre se preguntó cómo se sentía su madre, su padre, sus abuelos al ser conscientes que él era la mitad de Hao. No lo podía comprender…

¿Cómo se sintió Anna al respecto?

Sollozó cuando nuevamente el Espíritu de Hao lo apresó con más fuerza, mientras que sus garras se enterraban en sus costados.

— ¿Por qué?

—… ¿Eh? — Logró articular.

—…— Sus ojos dejaron de mostrar aquel odio para dar paso a la ira y la confusión. — Puedo leer tu mente, pero sigo sin comprender. ¿Por qué no me mataste?

— Porque…-

— Yoh no te odia, Hao.

Ambos miraron a la entrada destrozada de la casa a la itako sosteniendo el rosario mil ochenta, y a ambos lados, estaban ambos shikigamis que había perdido en la batalla anterior, pero que siguió entrenando para volverse más fuerte y así volver a tenerlos bajo su merced.

—… Anna. — Jadeó el castaño de cabello corto.

La rubia se acercó lentamente, visualizando el terrible estado del amo del fuego, luego dirigió su vista a un pobre Yoh llorando y un poco herido. Volvió su vista a Hao.

—… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—…— Frunció el ceño cuando la miró a los ojos.

— ¿Tan frustrante es para ti no poder leer mi mente? — Se burló. — ¿Solo viniste hasta aquí para atacar física y emocionalmente a tu hermano para saber por qué no te mató?

Lentamente, el Espíritu de fuego liberó a Yoh y desapareció. El castaño se reincorporó y respiró agitado, para luego volver a contener el aliento cuando escuchó una sonora cachetada que no fue dirigida hacia él. Miró a Hao con la cabeza ladeada, y en frente su prometida con su mano izquierda alzada.

Sí, la legendaria izquierda.

— Yo te contestaré a lo que Yoh ni siquiera puede poner con palabras. — Mostró la mayor indiferencia posible cuando notó la gran fuerza que había utilizado, pues gracias al golpe, el corte en el rostro de Hao había comenzado a sangrar aún más.

—… Anna, creo que fuiste muy dura…-

— Silencio. — Se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a Hao, que se sostenía ahora la mejilla sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. — Yoh dudó en matarte, quizás por eso sobreviviste y no utilizó realmente todo el poder que le habíamos brindado. Si te preguntas el por qué, es por eso que dije antes: Yoh no te odia. Lo has enfurecido, entristecido y ahora lo has intimidado, idiota. Pero él sigue poseyendo un alma más fuerte que la tuya, se supone que viviste más que nosotros, deberías ser más inteligente que esto. Si eres débil, tratarás de vengarte. Y si eres fuerte, perdonarás.

—…— No sabía que articular, se sentía como si su propia madre lo estuviera regañando. Aunque en cierto modo le agradaba ser regañado por la itako a la que secretamente le guardaba un gran cariño…-

Pero eso no borraba la frustración de su corazón.

—… Yo te hubiese odiado y destrozado con mis propias manos cuando mataste a Yoh.

Ambos gemelos se tensaron ante la crueldad y frialdad en las palabras de Anna.

—… Pero no lo hice, porque yo tampoco te odio. — Hao la miró con suma sorpresa. — Aunque tengo ganas de usarte como fruta para la licuadora…— Una vez más ambos gemelos temblaron. — No lo haría, no soy tan indigna como para dejar perder a un oponente en un estado tan débil.

— ¿Débil? — Repitió visiblemente molesto.

— Mírate, pareces un cadáver. Has mostrado literalmente el dicho de _"Una persona que busca venganza deja sus heridas abiertas"_.

Hao se miró, tomando en cuenta su estado físico y se tambaleó un poco. Un par de manos se posaron en sus hombros para evitarle caer y se dio cuenta que era Yoh. ¿Por qué diablos le estaba ayudando? Él había venido con todas las intenciones de matarlo, sin embargo por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió inseguridad de hacerlo porque Anna estaba presente.

Y no era que temía morir, ya había muerto dos veces, no veía la diferencia…

Pero le impedían sus propios sentimientos. Tantos los suyos como los de su otra mitad y los de la itako.

La primera vez que mató a Yoh en frente de Anna había sido diferente, él no supo exactamente qué clases de sentimientos poseían ambos por él…

Sin embargo…

"_**Yoh no te odia, Hao"**_

"… _**Yo te hubiese odiado y destrozado con mis propias manos cuando mataste a Yoh… Pero no lo hice, porque yo tampoco te odio."**_

— Cuando te recuperes, quiero que reconstruyas la entrada. — Dictó la rubia al entrar a la pensión. — Por ahora solo pondré una barrera para que nadie entre.

Ambos gemelos se miraron confundidos por la petición de la itako.

— Prepararé la cena. Yoh. — Miró a ambos cuando llamó al menor. — Cámbiale las vendas. Y tú. — Miró al otro. — Descansa y recupérate pronto para que te prepares física y mentalmente lo que haré contigo cuando te recuperes. Porque no podrás dejar esta casa hasta que te recobres.

Yoh caminó en silencio hacia una de las habitaciones, escuchando los pasos de Hao a sus espaldas. El ambiente era realmente tenso, podía jurar que su hermano quería rostizar algo con solo mirarlo.

—… No haremos nada para lastimarte…-

— Lo hubiese sabido. — Le interrumpió toscamente.

—… Claro…— Se rió nerviosamente.

Cuando el castaño menor comenzó a desinfectar las heridas de su hermano, se sorprendió cuando notó que no había rastros de dolor en su rostro, no parecía sufrir por el ardor del alcohol.

—…

—… Solo termina, piensas mucho. — Le regañó.

—… Yo también me he preguntado eso. — Hao lo miró. — ¿Qué pensarían ellos…? ¿Al saber que soy tu mitad?

—…— Apartó sus ojos de él con indiferencia. Seguía furioso, pero ya no haría nada más. — Es increíble. — Murmuró. Luego se sorprendió que se haya expresado tan abiertamente.

—… ¿Qué cosa?

—…— Apretó los labios, para luego mirar la ventana con la intención de apartar esos oscuros pensamientos. — Nada.

Yoh lo miró con cierta inseguridad, hasta que decidió no insistir.

—… Anna hará la cena, así que…-

— No. — Le cortó.

—… Uhh… Entonces… Te dejaré la comida en la habitación, si no quieres salir…

—…— Cierto, no podía irse hasta estar como 'nuevo'. Es lo que había dictado la Reina de Hielo. Y ahora que estaba en un estado lamentable, no deseaba enfrentarse a la itako.

El castaño de auriculares dejó la habitación en un semblante triste.

—… "_Hao tiene el derecho de odiarme."_ — Razonó. Era cierto, no tenía que negarse. — _"Sin embargo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él por lo que le hice."_ — Sonrió nuevamente.

Enmendaría su error.

Porque por más que él fuera aquel que lo hizo caer ante la rabia, el dolor y el miedo, seguía siendo su hermano mayor.

Y sabía muy bien del sufrimiento que estaban compartiendo los tres que estaban en la casa.

Sí, Hao, Anna y él mismo.

_Continuará…_

**Lo que comenzó siendo un condenado One-shot terminó siendo un condenado Fic XDD Espero que les haya interesado!**

**No podré actualizar muy seguido!**

**Fighting!**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, chicos, sé que llevo tiempote sin actualizar, el colegio, pruebas, bajas de salud impresionantes… Lo típico u,u Bueno, quiero que sepan que este fic será muy corto, tendrá 10 capítulos aproximadamente (tal vez menos) porque pensaba simplemente transformarlo en un One-Shot, pero yo y mi estúpida inspiración… Pero bueno, espero que me tengan paciencia por favor u,u Por ahora me enfocaré en los fics cortos o los que estoy a punto de terminar, así los acabo más rápido y se va menos la idea… **

**Este fic será como una serie de ocasiones que pasan estos tres durante la recuperación de Hao, por lo tanto será considerado como FIC TERMINADO. Aunque no lo esté XD**

**Como sea…**

**VAMOS AL CAPÍTULO!**

Capítulo 2: _Una extraña hermandad._

Hao alzó la vista segundos antes de que Yoh abriera la puerta con cuidado y lo mirara.

—… Buenos días. — Sonrió.

El amo de fuego no le contestó. Apartó sus ojos de él sin decir nada.

— Traje el desayuno, no cocino muy bien, pero Anna me obliga a cocinar seguido para que mejore mis habilidades y pueda hacerla feliz. — Se rió. — ¿No quieres salir? ¿Estar encerrado no te es molesto?

— Estar aquí ya es molesto. — Masculló con rabia contenida.

Yoh se rio con nerviosismo. Aún no se acostumbraba a hablar de forma civilizada con su hermano, el amo de fuego. Si él estuviese sano, apostaría todas sus naranjas a que él ya lo habría rostizado.

— Y no te equivocas.

— ¿Eh? — Dio un respingo. Hao le dirigió una mirada asesina.

— No sabes las ganas que tengo de freírte.

Yoh tragó saliva. Le dejó el desayuno allí y se levantó.

— ¿Puedes levantarte?

— Sí.

— Bien. Porque Anna dijo que cuando lograras mantenerse de pie, ordenó a que le arregles la entrada. Recuerda que…

— La destruí, sí, ya lo sé. — Gruñó. — No lo haré.

—… Hao, será mejor que obedezcas a Anna…

— No me importa.

— Hao…-

— Lárgate. Lo mínimo que merezco es algo de privacidad.

El menor se encogió levemente. Su hermano estaba que escupía fuego por la boca, así que decidió hacerle caso e irse.

El de cabellos largos rodó de ojos y se recostó nuevamente en el futón y miró el techo con una mueca. No quería estar allí. Los sentimientos y pensamientos de Yoh le irritaban profundamente, pero más le irritaba no poder leer la mente de Anna. ¿Qué rayos pensaba esa chica al dejarle quedarse allí? Si él pudiera, podría…

"_Pero no puedes."_

Quizás por eso había optado por hacerlo quedarse. Sin embargo, sabía que había algo más en todo esto. Y eso le enfurecía más.

Tras unos minutos, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, logrando que diera un respingo. No había notado la presencia de Anna, ni tampoco su llegada hasta el estruendo.

La rubia no estaba feliz.

— Cuando hay gente en esta casa, no hay NADIE sin hacer nada. Así que levanta tu perezoso trasero y repara la entrada que TÚ destruiste.

Hao chasqueó la lengua.

— No tendría que hacerlo si yo no estuviese aquí…- ¡AH! — Se vio interrumpido cuando la rubia se había acercado y le había jalado un mechón de su cabello con fuerza. — ¡Suéltame!

— Trabaja.

— ¡No! — Se quejó.

— Hao…— Tironeó con más fuerza.

— ¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?! ¡Si quisiera, te quemaría el cabello!

— Pero no puedes. — Sonrió con satisfacción.

Hao hizo una mueca. Pelear con ella, en lugar de enfurecerlo más, le había aligerado un poco el humor. Anna notó el cambio en los ojos de Hao, así que dejó de tironear de su cabello.

— Si en cinco minutos no estás vestido ni reparando la entrada, estarás en serios problemas. — Sentenció tras retirarse de la habitación.

Hao se quedó mirando el lugar donde había desaparecido la chica y no pudo evitar sonreír con cansancio.

Ahora entendía por qué Yoh temía de su prometida.

.

.

.

Muy bien, ya se había rendido y había accedido a reparar la puta entrada, pero, ¡¿por qué?!

¡¿Por qué mierda Zenki y Kouki lo estaban vigilando?!

¡Eso si era humillación!

Tener que estar amenazado por sus antiguos shikigamis le había dado directo en el orgullo. Todo el buen humor que le había otorgado Anna, se había ido tan rápido como había venido. Rechinó los dientes mientras soltaba una gran barbaridad de improperios hacia su hermano y su prometida, pero apenas hacerlo, recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Kouki.

— ¡Agh! ¡Bien! ¡Me callo! — Les rugió a ambos con una mirada asesina.

¡Joder, estaba tan emputecido! ¡Y todo gracias a esos DOS!

Estuvo todo el día trabajando en la maldita entrada, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, pues ni siquiera tenía hambre, tampoco fatiga. Sentía que si hacía aquello, le haría sentirse un poco mejor, pues comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo un poco flojo, y eso no le gustaba.

Ya cuando el sol se estaba metiendo, Yoh recién había vuelto de una gran carrera. El pobre apenas podía respirar y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

— Eres patético. — Bufó. Yoh alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. — Lo que corriste no fue nada.

— ¿Tú podrías hacerlo?

— Lo haría de no ser porque estos dos no me dejan moverme de aquí. — Señaló de reojo a los shikigamis.

Su hermano se rio.

— Parece que Anna es muy estricta contigo.

Hao se encogió de hombros cuando dio por finalizada su tarea. Yoh estaba impresionado, eso hubiera tomado mínimo tres días en repararlo, y a Hao solo le había tomado unas cuantas horas.

—… ¿Has comido algo?

— No.

— Vamos a cenar.

— No.

— ¡Vamos, Hao! Si quieres recuperarte… Será más rápido si te alimentas bien. — Trató de convencerle.

Desgraciadamente, Yoh tenía razón. Él quería marcharse lo antes posible de allí, así que si quería estar bien por completo para irse, debía poner de su parte.

—… Bien. — Rodó de ojos.

— ¡Genial! ¡Me bañaré y luego prepararé la cena!

— Como quieras.

— Pero…— Lo miró. — Tú también deberías bañarte.

— Si piensas que me bañare contigo como si los _buenos hermanos_ que somos, estás equivocado. — Se negó antes de oír el pensamiento de Yoh.

— ¡Vamos, Hao! ¡Será divertido! Además, tendrás problemas con limpiarte las heridas.

Hao le dirigió una mirada asesina, logrando que su hermano diera un respingo.

— ¿Gracias a _**quién**_ son estas heridas? — Escupió con veneno.

. . .

Silencio.

La expresión facial de Yoh se había congelado unos segundos para luego mirar el suelo con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Sin embargo, Hao sabía que la había cagado con su comentario, aunque fuese la pura y santa verdad. Pudo sentir como la tristeza emanaba de Yoh, por lo que terminó por bufar, molesto.

No podía creer que se sintiera culpable de decirle eso a su hermano después de decirle un montón de mierdas el día anterior.

— Anda, vamos. — Comenzó a caminar a la casa.

— ¿Eh?

— Me arrepentiré si no vienes pronto a las aguas termales. — Le advirtió nuevamente cabreado.

— ¡¿EH?! ¡A-Ah, claro! — Sonrió nuevamente y le siguió.

Hao solo suspiró.

Recuperar la felicidad en Yoh era como regalarle un dulce a un niño.

.

.

.

Ambos soltaron un sonoro suspiro de relajación al entrar en las aguas. Sentían como los músculos se les relajaban totalmente gracias a la agradable temperatura del agua. Hao meditaba con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, mientras que Yoh lo miraba con curiosidad.

EL amo de fuego frunció el ceño.

— Deja de mirarme.

— ¿Cómo sabes que te estoy mirando?

— Estás tentando tu suerte. — Le advirtió.

— ¿Te habías bañado con alguno de tus camaradas antes? — Decidió cambiar el tema.

— Solo con Opacho.

Yoh notó como había arrastrado las palabras, casi de forma forzosa. El tema de la niña parecía serle doloroso. Hao supo lo que pensaba, pero por primera vez, no se quejó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Tú no te bañas con tu prometida?

— ¡¿EH?! — Enrojeció. — ¡Cla-Claro que no! Anna me mataría…-

— Sí, claro. No después de lo que hacen en el futón.

El rostro de Yoh se había encendido por completo. ¡¿De dónde rayos él había sacado eso…?!

— Puedo leer mentes y ver recuerdos de las personas sin que yo lo desee, ¿recuerdas? — Yoh se hundió hasta enterrar casi por completo la cabeza en el agua. Hao aprovechó de sonreír sin que este le viera.

Cuando Yoh se recuperó de su ataque de vergüenza, vio de reojo a su hermano. Él seguía meditando, así que aprovechó de ver sus heridas con mayor libertad. El corte si bien era largo, al menos en su rostro estaba sanando rápidamente. Desde la clavícula hasta su pecho ya era otra historia, allí se había profundizado considerablemente, por lo que era peligroso si se abría la herida.

—… Lo siento.

Hao abrió los ojos para mirarlo. La mente de Yoh era un lío.

— Yo no quise matarte…-

— No lo hiciste. — Alzó una ceja mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

— Pero quiero disculparme. Porque de verdad te hice daño, es que estabas…

— ¿Cabreado?

—… Ehh… Sí. — Se rió con nerviosismo. Hao rodó de ojos.

— Verlos a ustedes me hace pensar… Que no soy el único que odia a los humanos.

Yoh lo miró con los ojos oscurecidos de una misteriosa tristeza, que pronto Hao comprendió.

— Anna y yo no tuvimos una muy buena infancia, todos nos veían como… Bueno, a mí me consideraban raro y un fenómeno. — Apretó los puños al pensar en su prometida. — Anna…-

— No es necesario que lo digas, puedo verlo en tu mente. — Apartó sus ojos de él, levemente incómodo. —… Anna es como yo.

— ¿Eh? — Lo miró.

— Anna tuvo el mismo poder que tengo yo. — Yoh asintió. — Pero tú al salvaste, y pudo cambiar. Tuvo suerte de encontrar a alguien como tú. — Miró el cielo con una expresión vacía. — Sin embargo yo no tuve a nadie.

— Hao…-

— Me sentí traicionado desde el principio. — Sonrió con crueldad. — Malditos bastardos e hipócritas… Todos mis _preciados camaradas_ me odiaban, o temían. Claro, excepto las Hanagumi Luchist y Opacho. Aunque claro, luego de la batalla, Opacho ya no formó parte de esa lista.

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_¿Por qué me temen?"_

"_¡¿Por qué?!"_

Desde su primera vida se había planteado esa pregunta, pero ahora ya no le importaba responderla. Su vida tuvo sentido hasta que fue derrotado por su hermano. Ahora… Ahora no había qué hacer.

—… Pero tú los manipulabas.

— Cierto. — Confesó. — ¿Y qué? Pudieron ser honestos.

— Su hubiesen sido honestos, los hubieses matado.

— Hubiera sido una muerte rápida y sin dolor.

— No te creo.

— Yo tampoco. — Se rio sin humor. — No me gusta cuando no me dan la razón. — Se encogió de hombros para luego levantarse y salir de las aguas.

Yoh le siguió rápidamente.

— Hao, hay que…

— Desinfectar las heridas. Sí, sí, lo sé. — Rodó de ojos.

Yoh lo siguió con la mirada con cierta tristeza.

Los ojos de su hermano estaban carentes de brillo, no importaba cuánto trataba de actuar como solía serlo.

Ya no era el mismo.

_Continuará…_

**WOOOOO! AL FÍN! Jeje espero que les haya gustado, no esperen que actualice seguido, pero no importa!**

**Nos vemos!**

**Rossana's Mind!**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA MIS AMADOS LECTORES**

***Recibiendo miradas asesinas***

**Sí, lo sé…**

**SOY HORRIBLE! Porque llevo meses sin actualizar, entiendo que me odien. Pero tengo que tomar con calma las ideas que me llegan a la cabeza. En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo!**

**COMENCEMOS YA!**

**.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: _Insatisfacción._

.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

.

Se podría decir, que el grito fue escuchado por todo Tokyo, pero no pueden culpar a Oyamada Manta por su sorpresa.

Después de un largo período lejos de su mejor amigo debido a los estudios, el pequeño había decidido ir a visitarlo. Nadie le había recibido, así que se había adentrado a la pensión buscando a Yoh, pero jamás pensó encontrarse con tal escena.

Anna se encontraba cambiándole las vendas a Asakura Hao, el hermano gemelo de su amigo, y que, por poco termina matando a todos los humanos.

—¿Quieres callarte? Tus gritos son molestos —La rubia frunció el ceño, irritada por el chillido de Manta mientras terminaba de desinfectar el corte en la zona del cuello del shaman.

—¿Q-Q-Q-Qué…? —Tartamudeó—. ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACE HAO AQUÍ?!

El castaño de cabellos largos rodó de ojos.

—¿No es obvio? Estamos cuidando de él.

El pequeño se giró al ver a Yoh en la entrada de la habitación con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Manta. Hace mucho que no te veía.

—¡¿ES LO ÚNICO QUE DIRÁS?!

—¿Qué otra cosa podría decirte? —Se encogió de hombros al sentarse al lado de su hermano, quien frunció el ceño.

—¡PERO ÉL QUISO MATARTE! —Lo señaló.

—No apuntes así, enano cabezón —Le regañó Anna—. Es de mala educación.

—¿Cómo pueden estar tan relajados? —Se preguntó en voz alta.

—Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, Manta —Se rio el de cabellos cortos—. Después de todo, fui yo quien le causó estas heridas —Señaló el profundo corte que terminaba de envolver suavemente su prometida.

—Al menos el de su cara ya no está —Comentó la itako al agarrar a Hao suavemente de la barbilla y girar su rostro para que Yoh observara el rostro sano de su hermano.

Yoh ensanchó su sonrisa.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Qué bien! —Hao omitió comentario ante el entusiasmo de su hermano.

—No puedo creer lo relajado que sigues siendo, Yoh-kun…—El menor susurró mientras se revolvía el cabello, desesperado.

Hao sonrió con malicia. El solo imaginarse la reacción de los demás, de Tao Ren y el resto, sería un gran espectáculo.

¡Y qué decir de la familia Asakura!

—Ya que estás aquí, Manta… Trae un poco de té y galletas —Ordenó la rubia.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡Soy un invitado!

—Pues agradece que te dejamos entrar. Ahora ve.

El menor gruñó y se fue gruñendo, seguido de Yoh y Amidamaru.

Hao los vio irse en un aire decepcionado. Su hermanito estaba escapando de su entrenamiento y estar con su mejor amigo. Giró nuevamente la cabeza para toparse con los ojos dorados de Anna, quien le devolvió la mirada.

—Veo que extrañabas al enano —Alzó una ceja, clara señal de diversión.

—Su té es mucho mejor que el de Yoh —Se recostó al encender la televisión.

El castaño tuvo que darle la razón, el té del joven de cabellos cortos sabía a agua caliente con césped. Sonrió al colocarse de pie.

—Más vale que salgas a hacer algo útil —Le advirtió la itako.

—Iré a calentar un poco. No puedo dejarme estar.

—Bien. Pero lleva a Yoh contigo, cree que podrá escapar solo porque está Manta. Está muy equivocado.

Hao sonrió cuando se ató el cabello en una coleta alta. Salió de la habitación y caminó hacia la cocina. Sus pasos se volvieron lentos al oír que los demás no se molestaban en disimular que estaban hablando de él.

—Yoh, te mató una vez. Puede volver a hacerlo.

—Vamos, Manta. Te estás preocupando mucho —Yoh se rio—. Hao no ha estado planeando nada malo.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —Le recriminó.

"_Joven Manta."_ Intervino Amidamaru_. "Si me permite opinar, Hao no ha hecho nada sospechoso. Ha ayudado en todo lo que Anna-dono ha pedido. Y se ha sumado de vez en cuando en los entrenamientos con Yoh-dono."_

—… Pero, ¿no te parece extraño?

—Mm… La verdad no —Yoh volvió a reírse—. De hecho estoy muy feliz.

Hao suavizó su mirada al leer los pensamientos de Yoh.

—¿Feliz? ¿Por qué estarías feliz?

—Pues, Hao y yo somos hermanos, ¿no?... Me hace muy feliz que pueda compartir tiempo con él como familia. Es extraño, porque es la primera vez que hago algo como esto, pasar tiempo con un integrante familiar además de Anna.

—… Yoh-kun —Musitó Manta, sorprendido por sus palabras.

—Bueno, si quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo…—Decidió intervenir el amo de fuego al adentrarse a la cocina.

Manta pegó un respingo. Yoh le sonrió y Amidamaru se apartó un poco. Este último había advertido su presencia, mas no había dicho nada al respecto.

—Será mejor que comiences a entrenar antes de que Anna intervenga.

—… Ooh —Susurró Yoh con una mueca de derrota. Suspiró—. Está bien. Vámonos ya.

Hao sonrió y salió de la pensión, siendo seguido por Yoh tras haberse despedido de Manta. Así, ambos comenzaron a correr.

.

.

.

* * *

—… ¿Anna-san?

La rubia se llevó otra galleta a la boca, sin mirar al pequeño. Amidamaru lo miró, nuevamente preso gracias al rosario de Anna, esta vez por mil ochenta.

—¿Estás segura que Yoh-kun estará bien?

—Hao no lo ha matado aún, ¿por qué lo haría ahora? —Lo miró de reojo—. Cuando llegó aquí, estaba muy grave, pero Yoh decidió cuidar de él. Deberías respetar su decisión como el amigo que eres para él.

Manta hizo una mueca. ¿Por qué Anna estaba tan calmada en toda esta situación? Hao podría deshacerse de Yoh con solo chasquear los dedos, y no deseaba eso. No podía creer lo poco que le importaba a la rubia.

—¿Tú no dirás nada, Amidamaru? —Trató de buscar algo de apoyo en el espíritu.

"_Lamento decirlo, Manta-dono. Pero yo concuerdo con las palabras de Anna-dono."_

El menor estaba boquiabierto.

—¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! —Gritó, molesto.

—No hagas escándalo y haz la cena.

—¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?! ¡A ti no te importa lo que pueda ocurrirle a Yoh!

Anna se giró abruptamente ante esas palabras, lanzándole una mirada asesina al pequeño, quien se estremeció al ver los flamantes ojos de la itako llenos de ira.

La rubia se tragó toda la bilis que quiso escupir, se levantó y abandonó la habitación.

—Yo haré las compras _y_ la cena —Musitó antes de coger su bolso y desaparecer al doblar a la esquina.

.

.

.

* * *

—… ¿Puedes recordarme cómo terminamos así? —Preguntó Yoh con una nerviosa sonrisa.

Hao miró mal a su hermano que yacía sentado en el césped, hizo una mueca y estrujó su cabello mojado.

—Ofrecí amablemente a incrementar tus poderes espirituales sin la necesidad de tu espíritu acompañante, pero te pusiste idiota, quise rostizarte, corriste hacia las regaderas del parque y llegamos a esto.

Yoh se carcajeó con ganas. Tenía las puntas del cabello quemadas y su ropa desgastada por haber tomado el pelo de su hermano mayor. No logró salvarse aunque había activado el sistema de regadío en el parque. Pero su risa murió cuando Hao extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Contempló el momento como algo verdaderamente inusual, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír y aceptar el gesto. Hao no le había tomado importancia, es más, ni siquiera había notado lo que había hecho.

—Veo que solo se encargan de arruinar cosas.

Ambos se giraron para ver a Anna cargar unas bolsas con comida mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

—¿Anna? ¿Desde cuándo sales a comprar…?

—Más vale que no termines la oración si quieres postre esta noche —Amenazó tétricamente su prometida con una afilada mirada.

El castaño de cabellos cortos palideció.

—Sí, Annita…

Hao omitió comentario y le quitó a la rubia una de las pesadas bolsas que cargaba para comenzar a caminar. Anna le entregó el resto de las cosas a Yoh para que las llevara, para así finalmente encaminarse los tres a su hogar.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Yoh notaba que había cierto malestar en la itako, su forma de caminar, sus ojos, todo le indicaba que algo andaba mal con ella.

—Estoy bien.

—Anna, puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea —Le sonrió con afecto.

La rubia contempló la amorosa curva de los labios de su prometido con melancolía, después miró de reojo a Hao.

—Si quieren hablar en privado, puedo adelantarme —Ofreció Hao.

—¿De qué serviría? Si le cuento a Yoh, aún tú estando lejos, leerías su mente.

—No es como si pudiese evitarlo, Anna.

—Lo sé, por eso no me molesta que tú lo oigas.

Hao detuvo sus pasos, al igual que su hermano y la itako. Contemplaron en silencio el atardecer. Los gemelos Asakura no pudieron evitar sonreír al contemplar cómo el sol comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente y el cielo anaranjado se entremezclaba con tonos morados y azules.

Anna alzó una ceja, analizando el rostro de cada uno.

—Yoh —Le llamó. El shaman le había oído, pero no apartó sus ojos del paisaje—. Hao —A diferencia de su hermano, el de cabellos largos se giró para mirarla directamente a los ojos—. Quiero saber cómo lidiarán esto una vez que todos se enteren. Tus amigos —El de cabellos cortos borró su sonrisa y miró el suelo—… Y tus padres.

El amo de fuego se tensó.

—No dudo que si quisieras, los rostizarías a todos. Pero sabes que Yoh no quiere eso.

Yoh parpadeó, sorprendido. Miró rápidamente a Hao, quien miraba vacíamente a un lado.

—¿Hao?

El aludido cerró los ojos unos segundos, tratando de apartar la migraña que le había sacudido de golpe ante las preguntas de la rubia. Odiaba admitirlo, pero se había estado preguntando eso desde el segundo día que llevaba viviendo con su hermano y su prometida.

Abrió los ojos, decidido.

—Le diremos, pronto.

Yoh abrió más los ojos. Anna asintió.

—De acuerdo. Si es lo que quieres—Entrecerró los ojos—... Pero si intentas lastimar a los Asakura, te recuerdo que ellos son como una familia para mí —Le amenazó.

—Lo sé —Contestó simplemente para seguir caminando.

Ninguno siguió tocando el tema.

.

.

.

* * *

Anna llenó los pequeños pocillos con el arroz que había preparado mientras Hao se servía un poco de té.

—Compré unos bollos —Le informó la itako.

Eso captó la completa atención del shaman de fuego, mas no dijo nada.

—Si quieres, puedes comerlos.

Hao sonrió suavemente.

—Si te soy honesto, _adoro_ los dulces. Pero no me permito disfrutarlos muy seguido.

Hao entrecerró los ojos, presionando sus labios.

_Ohachiyo…_

Recordaba vagamente compartir dulces con su ese demonio que pudo haber sido su amigo para siempre.

—Creo que lo noté con solo ver tu cara. En fin, son tuyos.

—… Gracias.

Anna formó una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Dónde está Yoh?

—Con Manta.

—Típico —Rodó de ojos— Pero esto es beneficioso —Se limpió las manos y lo encaró.

Hao notó la penetrante mirada de los ojos ámbares de la joven, por lo que se giró a verla.

—Hao.

—Anna.

—¿Qué harás una vez que sanes por completo?

Hao no pareció inmutarse por la pregunta. Su corazón se estremeció al notar un deje de preocupación ante la idea de que él pudiese irse.

—¿No quieres que me vaya?

Anna alzó una ceja, escéptica.

Hao sonrió.

—Solo bromeo —Negó con la cabeza al reírse suavemente— Honestamente, no sé qué hacer —Confesó— Podría simplemente irme, pero no sé qué camino tomar, solo seguiría vagando hasta que anunciaran nuevamente el regreso del torneo de shamanes.

—¿No quieres quedarte con Yoh?

—Yoh se las arreglará sin mí —Se encogió de hombros— No necesita de mí.

—Entonces evita que te siga queriendo —Le ordenó. Hao la miró un poco sorprendido—. Jamás compartió de esta forma con su familia, y ahora tú llegas y lo haces. Yoh te quiere, te aprecia mucho. No _quiere_ recordar que lo mataste una vez, de lo que eres capaz de hacer. Porque quiere darte una segunda oportunidad, una que en mi opinión, no mereces. Pero aun así, se te fue dada —Cerró con fuerza sus manos—. No quiero que lastimes a Yoh de esta manera, no se lo merece. Y tú lo sabes muy bien…

Anna calló lentamente al ver el rostro de Hao. El shaman miraba el suelo como si estuviese siendo regañado por su madre, sin embargo la expresión pensativa de su rostro dejaba mucho que desear.

—No te angusties, Anna —Finalmente sonrió al mirarla a los ojos— Me iré apenas tenga la oportunidad.

Dicho esto, el joven se retiró de la cocina para anunciar que la cena ya estaba lista.

Anna se acarició la sien derecha.

Por alguna razón…

La respuesta de Hao no la había dejado satisfecha.

.

_Continuará…_

_._

* * *

**No ODIEN a Anna, de lo contrario pagarán con creces e_e**

**Nah, pero enserio. Entiendan, ella solo desea lo mejor para Yoh. Él es feliz con su hermano, pero las consecuencias de su lazo son grandes. Cómo lidiarán con los problemas que se vienen adelante?**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado!**

**Nos leemos!**

**Rossana's Mind.**

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, chicos! Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de **_**Conexiones**_**! Espero que les guste este capítulo!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni **_**Shaman King**_**, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Todo es exclusivo de **_**Hiroyuki Takei**_**. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.**

**.**

Capítulo 4: _Por el bien de todos._

.

—_Ni si quiera lo pienses_.

Yoh soltó una risotada nerviosa. Estaba sudando.

—Se coló en mi mente, no pude evitarlo —Se excusó, algo avergonzado—. Lo siento…

Hao rodó de ojos y siguió leyendo un libro de conjuros que Anna le había prestado. No porque quisiera aprenderlos, sino porque no quería leer ninguna porquería que proviniera de los seres humanos.

El shaman de cabello corto entrecerró los ojos y miró el suelo, triste. Desde hacía exactamente ocho días, Hao se había distanciado nuevamente de él; actuaba como los primeros días que estuvo en la pensión. De vez en cuando veía una sonrisa en sus labios, pero eso era una de quinientas ocasiones. Quizás había hecho algo malo y no se había dado cuenta. La verdad, no tenía idea qué podría molestar a su hermano además de los humanos.

—… Hao… ¿Extrañas a Opacho?

Apenas había terminado la oración, el shaman de fuego se había quedado rígido. Sus dedos presionaron con fuerza los bordes del libro. No le apetecía recordar el gran afecto que le tuvo a esa niña que había perdido por un simple ataque de rabia.

El silencio fue suficiente para Yoh. Apretó los labios, arrepentido. Cuidadosamente, se incorporó y dejó a su hermano solo.

Hao contuvo el suspiro de alivio y agradeció su privacidad. No estaba acostumbrado a compartir sus cosas, ¡con nadie! Hacerlo ahora se sentía extraño, no estaba bien. Anna tenía razón. Él no podía simplemente llegar, hacer que Yoh lo quisiera y luego dejarlo tirado para que sufriera por su culpa.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Abrió más los ojos, sorprendido por su descubrimiento.

Siempre había visto a Yoh como una fuente de energía, había deseado su alma para volverse más fuerte y ser finalmente el _Shaman King_, sin embargo eso cambió. Todo cambió.

.

.

.

—Más vale que hagas los quehaceres del hogar.

Hao alzó una ceja, sin dejar de sonreírle a la itako. Yoh los miró de reojo y sonrió.

—Ya nos vamos, Hao.

Él asintió brevemente y se dirigió nuevamente al hogar Asakura. Anna comenzó a caminar, seguida rápidamente por su prometido para ir a la escuela. Manta los esperaba al final de la cuadra con cierta incomodidad.

—Hola, Manta.

—Buenos días, Yoh-kun —Vio de reojo a la itako, quien siguió caminando de largo—… Umm, ¿ocurrió algo?

—Pues… No lo sé, hace mucho que Anna está actuando raro —Se encogió de hombros—. Yo sé que me lo dirá cuando esté lista —Entrecerró los ojos—… Y pues… Quise ofrecerle a Hao que nos acompañara a la escuela.

—¡¿Que tú QUÉ?! —Soltó en shock el pequeño.

—Sí, lo sé… Fue una mala idea —Se rio, rascándose la nuca—. Apenas ese pensamiento vino a mi mente, rechazó enseguida la oferta…

—Yoh-kun, sabes que Hao… Pues… Odia a los humanos, creo que si lo llevabas, la escuela terminaría en llamas —Comentó, sudando con solo imaginarlo.

—Tienes razón —Suspiró—… Es que, creí que si convivía más con otras personas, no lo sé, podría… ¿A quién engaño? —Murmuró—. Vamos.

_Hao no era el único que detestaba a los humanos_.

Yoh y Anna tampoco les agradaban, tener que estar la mayoría del día en la maldita escuela era el mismísimo infierno. Pero ellos sabían lidiar con ello, pero Hao no. No podía insistirle tampoco, no estaba en su derecho. Su gemelo los soportó por mil años, nunca entendería sus sentimientos al respecto. Al menos, no de forma exacta.

La rubia caminaba en un aire ausente. Sabía que el haber permitido que Hao se quedara en la pensión no había sido una buena decisión desde el principio. Ella solo había accedido por Yoh… Y… Pues… _Tal vez_, _solo tal vez_… Por el shaman de fuego también. Pudo simplemente dejarlo morir, pero tanto la mirada de Yoh como la de Hao la hicieron dudar.

Los de Yoh, suplicantes, llenos de dolor, buscando redención.

Y los de Hao, llenos de odio, ira y sed de sangre humana.

_Como ella_.

Tenían sus similitudes, por un segundo, pudo reflejar sus ojos dorados con los oscuros del shaman de fuego. Se sentía identificada a su lado, ¿quién más, además de Yoh, lograría comprender el dolor por el que pasó apenas había nacido?

Quería que Hao saliera de sus vidas lo antes posible, ya que sabía que su presencia no solo le afectaría a Yoh…

_Sino que a ella también._

_._

_._

_._

—¡HAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El de cabellos largos puso los ojos en blanco. Había dejado la puta casa limpia cual taza de cristal, e incluso, solo por estar aburrido, había dejado la cena lista.

_¡¿Qué más querían de él?!_

Sin embargo, la esencia alegre de Yoh lo relajó un poco. Era mejor que su fastidioso grito. Terminó por sonreír un poco cuando su hermano abrió la puerta de su habitación.

—Bienvenido a casa.

—¡Gracias! —Se rio animadamente—. ¡Tengo algo para ti! —Le anunció con alegría.

Hao alzó las cejas al leer su mente.

—¡_Ta-dá_! —Mostró una bolsa, sin borrar la enorme sonreía que tenía—. ¡Te traje unos bollos! Estos tienen mermelada, espero que te gusten…

La voz de Yoh fue muriendo lentamente al ver semejante brillo en los ojos de Hao. ¡Vaya! Así que Anna tenía razón, a Hao le encantaban las cosas dulces, pero nunca se daba el placer de comerlas seguido. El corazón del shaman se infló de alegría al ver al fin un cambio en el semblante de su gemelo.

—¿Quieres que los comamos juntos? ¿Con algo de té?

Hao parpadeó, sorprendiéndose de que hubiese dejado caer sus defensas de esa manera. Carraspeó un poco.

—Claro, pero el té lo haré yo. Tú solo das agua con césped.

Dicho esto, Hao se levantó y dejó solo a Yoh lo antes posible antes de que notara su rubor de lo apenado que se había sentido al mostrarle esa faceta a su hermano.

Pronto, Yoh, Hao y Anna yacían sentados en la mesa, bebiendo una taza de té y los bollos que, como era de esperarse, habían sido comprados con el dinero de Manta, quien recientemente se había unido a la reunión.

Hao comía en silencio, saboreando el dulce con paciencia. Ni siquiera había terminado de comerse el primero, estaba acostumbrado a comer algo dulce una o dos veces al año. Maldijo a Yoh y a Anna, de seguro querían joderlo con tal comida llena de calorías, pero con sabor celestial. Yoh se había comido tres, y miraba a su prometida, pensativo. Sabía que algo ocurría con ella y estaba dispuesto a esperarla para que le dijese cuál era el problema. Anna no había hablado más de dos palabras en el día, lo cual comenzaba a ser realmente extraño; normalmente le pedía los quehaceres a Manta, pero la itako estaba muy sumida en su propio mundo. Y Manta… Pues… Se sentía realmente incómodo. Con Anna lo había jodido, por la discusión que habían tenido días atrás, y Hao era… ¡Era el enemigo! Seguía sin estar d acuerdo con la decisión de Yoh. En cualquier momento, podría pasar algo como…

Hao abrió los ojos.

_Se venía la guerra_.

—Yoh —Lo llamó. El castaño lo miró—. Anna —La rubia alzó la mirada. Él sonrió—. Gracias por cuidar de mí hasta ahora —Anunció al levantarse.

Yoh abrió enormemente los ojos.

Anna apretó los puños bajo la mesa, mas su expresión era fría.

—¿Hao?

El de cabellos largos les dedicó una última sonrisa.

—Me iré. Ahora.

Dicho esto, se volteó y dejó el cuarto, el cual se había sumergido en un mortal silencio.

Anna cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Manta estaba boquiabierto.

Repentinamente, Amidamaru apareció, igual de sorprendido.

Yoh negó con la cabeza y se levantó rápidamente para seguir a su gemelo.

—¡Hao, espera!

Subió las escaleras hasta dar con la habitación de su gemelo. La deslizó con fuerza y lo vio colocándose su poncho.

—¿Vienes a despedirte? —Hao le sonrió con cinismo.

—Hao… ¿P-Por qué? ¡No lo entiendo! —Exclamó—. No logro comprender por qué… ¿Por qué te irás?

El shaman de fuego dejó de sonreír y miró hacia un lado.

—… ¿Por qué tendría que quedarme? —Murmuró.

Yoh parpadeó, sin comprender el tosco tono de su voz.

Hao dejó ver su rostro, en él habitaba una cruel sonrisa. Retrocedió unos pasos, hasta quedarse sentado en el borde del marco de la ventana.

—¿Qué me ata aquí, Yoh? Estoy viviendo con el grupo de personas que quisieron que mis planes se vinieran abajo —Comenzó a enumerar con tranquilidad—, Anna trató de sellarme, tus amigos quisieron derrotarme…—Lo miró fijamente a los ojos— Incluso _tú_ intentaste matarme, ¿no?

El castaño con los auriculares naranjos sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

—Tú y yo no somos hermanos —Se encogió de hombros—, solo eres la mitad de mi alma que no he reclamado… y no he decidido reclamar porque has cuidado de mí —Se incorporó para darle la espalda a su gemelo. Posó un pie en el marco, dispuesto a salir por la ventana.

Pero la voz de Yoh lo detuvo.

—Entiendo —Hao cerró los ojos, agradecidos de no percibir ninguna clase de temblor en la voz de Yoh—. Entiendo cómo te sientes, así que…—El shaman de fuego pudo jurar ver la sonrisa de su hermano— Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

—Lo dudo —Se giró de reojo, y contempló con alivio que Yoh le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa—. Pero ya veremos qué nos depara el destino.

—¡Claro! —Yoh se rió—. ¡Adiós, _nii-san_!

La sonrisa de Hao se borró, su expresión era de completa incredulidad.

—… ¿_Nii_…?—Repitió, en shock. Hizo una mueca, para después sonreír con arrogancia—. Yoh, seré el Shaman King, así que ten más respeto.

—De acuerdo, _nii-san_.

Hao rodó de ojos y salió por la ventana, para finalmente convocar a su espíritu acompañante. Se subió en él y se marchó lo antes posible, esperando pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

Si tan solo se hubiese volteado, hubiese visto que la curva en los labios de su hermano había temblado violentamente, tratando de controlar el llanto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoh tenía su mentón apoyado en la mesa. Anna lo mataría si lo veía ahí en la misma posición desde la mañana, ignorando olímpicamente la orden de su prometida de irse a entrenar. Pero honestamente, no tenía ganas de nada. Estaba realmente deprimido.

"_Yoh-dono…"_

—¿Mm? Oh, lo siento, Amidamaru —Le sonrió sin ganas—. Pero no tengo muchos ánimos de salir.

"_No se preocupe por eso, Yoh-dono. Quería asegurarme si se encontraba bien."_

—Estoy bien… Solo…

"_Extraña a su hermano, ¿verdad?"_

El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír. Solo habían pasado tres días, pero para él, había sido una eternidad. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo solitario que era estar entrenando por su cuenta, estar despierto muchas horas en la noche, preparar el desayuno…

—No sé si esto es lo correcto, Amidamaru. Que yo me sienta así…—Entrecerró los ojos— Yo le hice mucho daño a Hao, pero él también me lastimó. ¿Estamos a mano? ¿Deberíamos aceptar las consecuencias y sentirnos así?

El samurái contempló la desolada expresión de su amo. Cerró los ojos un momento, reflexionando.

"_Yo no lo veo así, Yoh-dono."_

Yoh alzó la cabeza para ver mejor a su espíritu acompañante.

—¿Eh?

"_Usted y Hao son hermanos, aunque él no quiera admitirlo, si me permite opinar, yo creo que se fue porque teme forjar lazos con usted."_

—… Pero, ¿por qué temería? Si yo quisiese hacerle daño, lo hubiese sabido. Él puede leer mi mente.

"_Puede que tenga razón en ese aspecto, pero usted no sabe lo que vivió él en sus antiguas vidas. Nunca podremos entender su gran desprecio a los humanos y qué lo llevó el desear su extinción, ¿me comprende?"_

—Oh…

"_Lo que trato de decirle es que… Pienso que quiere mantener su objetivo por encima de todas las cosas. De seguro su decisión podría cambiar si usted influye en él."_

—Mm…

Anna escuchaba todo, apoyada tras la puerta. Tenía planeado arrancarle el cabello a su prometido por ignorar sus órdenes, mas la conversación que compartió con su espíritu acompañante la había frenado. Pues… Ella, mejor que nadie, comprendía los sentimientos de Hao hacia la humanidad. Aunque, había algo que aún no comprendía, y era su repentina decisión de marcharse. Las palabras de Amidamaru no lograban convencerla del todo. Había algo más que Hao estuvo ocultando y había decidido no decirlo para irse sin más.

El timbre de la pensión sonó, captando la atención de todos. Amidamaru alzó las cejas, sorprendido al saber de quién se trataba.

_O más bien, de quiénes_.

—¡YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Yoh se levantó abruptamente, reconociendo la voz del Usui. Salió del comedor, pasando de largo a Anna y fue a abrir la puerta.

Allí, se encontraban Horo Horo, Ren, Ryu, Faust, Lyserg y Chocolove en la entrada. Todos, excepto el joven Tao, con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Yoh parpadeó un par de veces, pero después sonrió.

—¡Amigos! ¡Qué buenos verlos! —Soltó una risa, por fin animado.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Cuestionó Anna al acercarse a los shamanes.

—Ugh, que cálida bienvenida —Horo Horo gruñó, ganándose un golpe de la itako—. ¡GAH! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

—Mi problema es que hayan venido sin mi consentimiento a mi casa —Se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Doña Anna! —Ryu se acercó amablemente—. Permítame prepararle una deliciosa cena por irrumpir en su hogar y el de Don Yoh.

La rubia alzó una ceja, para después adentrarse a su casa.

—Bien, más vale que valga la pena.

Cinco minutos después, todos, excepto el joven que usaba la espada de madera, estaban sentados en la mesa. Ren soltó un gruñido, estaban todos apretados y tener que estar chocando con Chocolove y Horo Horo era realmente molesto. Entrecerró los ojos al ver a Yoh. El castaño se reía con ánimo de alguna estupidez que había dicho el Usui, sin embargo el joven Tao notó algo extraño en la expresión del shaman. No era forzada, pero tampoco completamente honesta.

_Parecía evasiva._

Desvió su mirada para ver a su prometida, buscando alguna señal de distancia entre ellos. No había ninguna, pero estaba seguro que ambos compartían la misma inquietud. La máscara de hielo que traía puesta era la misma, pero los ojos ámbares de Anna se veían más pensativos que de costumbre.

Yoh miró de reojo a la itako, quien le devolvió el gesto.

No era necesario decir algo al respecto. Se habían dado cuenta con la simple presencia de sus amigos.

Hao se había marchado por el bien de ambos, para evitar problemas que con sus amigos si llegaban a enterarse de habían estado cuidando de él.

.

_Continuará…_

_._

**Al fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaawwwwnnn! Hao se fueeeeeeeeeeeeee :ccccccccc Volverá? Ren y lo demás descubrirán lo que ocultan la pareja Asakura? Yoh podrá seguir adelante sin su hermano?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos!**

**Rossana's Mind.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
